vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina and Monique
The relationship between the witches Davina Claire and Monique Deveraux . The Originals In''' '''Sinners and Saints, Monique was one of four witches along side Davina, to be used in The Harvest. The four girls were manipulated into thinking they would be put in limbo until their resurrection but their throats were slit. Then Marcel's group attacked the witches, during this time Agnes slits Monique's throat passing the powers on to Davina. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina suffers the conquestions of being the soul survivor of The Harvest. She reassures Marcel by telling she had alot in her 16 years mentioning Monique. Her throat is later sliced by Monique's aunt Sophie to complete the Harvest. Her body is placed next to Monique, but none of the girls come back since the power was hijacked. In Crescent City, Monique is resurrected after the death of Papa Tunde. This gets Marcel's attention and he comes, and asks Sophie to find the other resurrected witches, so that Marcel can kill them, and resurrect Davina. While at first opposed, Monique convinces her to do it. In Le Grand Guignol, Monique plays an major part in Davina's resurrected after putting a spell on Celeste so her body jumping days will be over with the death of her current host. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, They're finally reunited, but Monique acts like a bitch to her former best friend. Constantly reminding her that she chose to side with the vampires and shouldn't be one of them. At Elijah's party, the werewolf Oliver flirts with Davina and is about to ask her to dance when Monique comes and steals him from her. Later, she returns to the garden with Josh and he convinces her that what her family thinks doesn't matter, using the story of his first and only boyfriend and his family's reaction to demonstrate it. He then helps her to make a dead rose from earlier alive again. When Monique returns to the garden, she is stunned when Davina has returned all the garden's roses to life. In The Big Uneasy, They attempting to interact with the Ancestors when one of them makes contact with Monique. She tells Davina and Abigail that Cassie the girl who hasn't returned yet has to. So in order to do that Genevieve has to die. Davina sees the arguement between Monique and Genevieve in the garden as Genevieve tells Monique that she's not leaving behind unfinished business. At the celebration they both show off their powers of earth and fire respectively. Before the receiving gifts at the celebration Monique tells Genevieve to make sure Davina feels exluded by getting no gifts showing resement towards her former friend. Trivia *In The Originals ''Davina had ''a hand in Monique's mom death by telling Marcel that she broke the no magic rule. *While Monique was up for Davina to come back to life. She treated her pretty coldy for various reasons such as interruping The Harvest progess the first time by running away and siding with vampires. *They used to be really close according to Davina * Monique beholds the power of Ancestral Element Earth while Davina, holds the Ancestral Element Fire. *Marcel saved Davina from The Harvest, but killed Monique seeing as she was corrupted by it. *Both of their rescitations were showed. Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship